You Ain't Got Nothing I Need
by Kati Scarlett
Summary: Olla Mae Breaux hasn't been to Bon Temps in 9 years. When her grandfather passes, she returns to sign over the house he once owns. She soon gets tangled up in the sheets of Sam Merlotte, but what happens when a certain vampire is thrown into the mix?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"How could you possibly fall for him out of all people?" His shaggy, brown hair blew sideways in the wind.

"I don't—" …Cut off once again. Why even try? I just bowed my head and began to count the cracks in the newly - paved parking lot of Merlotte's.

"Some vampire freak. He ain't gonna be any good for you. I know that. We all know that. I put my heart and soul into forming some – relationship with you and you choose that blood sucker." I tilted my head upwards when the sound of his fist collided with the hood of the beaten up, blue bronco.

"Sam…. Please understand. I do love you. You've done so much for me and I could never thank you enough…" My thick southern accent disintegrated as the tears formed in my eyes causing me to choke up a bit.

"Oh, give up the act Olla! If you were thankful I wouldn't be feelin' so much damn regret." The rage in his voice grew. My eyes were fixated on his pulsing veins.

"Sam…."

He just stood there, a fire running rapid through his thoughts.

"Sam."

Nothing, but flames.

"Sam, please. You are everything I want, but –" I tried to run my red polished nails down his arms, comforting him in some way.

"But nothing. This is over. I don't wanna see you round' anymore. Stay in Monroe. Stay in Shreveport for all I care. I'm sure that fuckin' freak would love to have you all to him self."

My auburn locks stuck to my face induced by tears and sweat. My hearted pounded faster with every word that escaped Sam's disgusting mouth. And I turned on my heel and walked away towards my car.

"But you ain't got nothin' I need."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Standing Here On This Old Familiar Porch

This could not, just could not be the house. My grandfather's house was vibrant and alive. This was… old and dead.

The windows on the second story had all been broken. The once blue tin roof was now a nasty, rust color from rain damage. There wasn't a single section that had paint. It had flaked off and the wood was now rotting and flaking off as well. Hell, there weren't even steps leading up to the porch. It looked like Pacman had taken a chunk out of the porch.

"Are you sure this is 1215 Acadia Avenue?" I fiddled around in my black Chanel tote until my hands came across the vanilla envelope.

The realtor nodded her head in a steady motion, "This is definitely the right house. Belonged to Bernard Breaux, your grandfather?"

I handed the lady the envelope. Her russet colored fingers grabbed it lightly, and quickly pulled the photo out. "Miss…" I glanced at her name tag. "Miss. LeBlanc, I just don't understand how this house went so long without being taken care of."

The realtor nodded her head along with what I was saying, "Well, you did know your grandfather was in a nursing home for over 3 years? Nobody was notified?"

"This is all news to me. I hadn't seen him since I was 16 and my parents don't mention him much. I didn't find anything out til' his funeral just last week ma'am."

Miss. LeBlanc handed the photo and the envelope back to me, "That's such a shame sweetie…" Her voiced trailed off for a moment. The volume was increased again, "You have two options since your grandfather put you in the will to have his house."

"And that would be?" I began walking towards the house that once pulsed with life.

"You can keep it, free of cost. Of course you'd have to make some renovations. The other option would be to sell it." She opened up her binder full of information on the property. "You have about 3 acres here, plus the horse stables in back. You wouldn't get much for the house, but the property alone would go for about one-hundred thousand dollars."

I made an "O" face and proceeded to climb onto the porch. The boards squeaked and debris fell from the roof. I look out towards the old flower beds, nothing but old soil lay there. I remember when I would help Pa plant magnolia bushes and daisies. I didn't want this place.

"How much would the house go for?"

The realtor flipped through a few pages and came to stop on a page titled, The Northman Estate. "About sixty-five thousand."

"So if I sold this place, I'd get somewhere around one hundred sixty-five thousand? I want to sell it. I don't want this place."

"Are you sure about this? Your decision was made very quickly…"

"Sell it."

"All you need to do is sign these papers and we'll contact you with the rest of the information."

I signed the paper quickly and handed back over. "Thank you." And with that I walked away from the once familiar house.

That was the biggest decision I had to ever make. I wasn't sure if my parents would be upset that I decided to sell it. I didn't know who the Northman's were or if any still existed. Maybe they'd want it back in their family? Did I need a house that begged for a complete makeover? No, I had a fully furnished apartment in Monroe. I didn't care what my parents thought. And if the Northman family cared so much, it wouldn't have gone unattended for so long.

I was shaken from my thoughts when a loud rumble sounded from my stomach. I glanced at the time, it was only eleven-thirty am. I rolled down the window of my 1976 Chevy Impala, "Excuse me, Miss? Do you know of any good place to get a bite to eat?"

A broad smile appeared upon her face, "How long have you been away again?" laughed lightly. "Up the road a ways is a place called Merlotte's Bar and Grill. Delicious bar food. Best burgers in the Renard Parish. About 3 miles up the road, hidden on Clover Lane."

"Never heard of it. I guess I have been away for awhile. Thanks ma'am!" My engine roared as I placed the key in the ignition.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: A Little Less Lonely

Merlotte's resembled a shack. The old wooden planks and paint chipped windows was not very appealing to one's eye. I stepped out of my car and made my way towards the entrance. The smell of sirloins and jambalaya filled my nostrils as I opened the bar door.

I was then greeted by a happy-go-lucky blonde. She introduced herself as Sookie. I smiled at her kindly and followed her to a booth in the back corner of the establishment.

"Would you like to start off with a drink?" She seemed very bubbly and ignorant to her surroundings; your typical blonde.

"I'll have a Blue Moon. Bottle please?" I asked. Truth is I shouldn't be drinking since I have a long drive back, but I was stressed out. Alcohol isn't something that should be used as something to calm oneself down.

"Coming right up," Sookie turned on her heels and practically skipped towards the bar where a middle-age man stood hunched over talking to a dark skinned lady.

He was handsome to say the least. Not too short, not too tall. His plaid button-up shirt clung to his frame tightly, outlining his toned abdomen. The blue jeans that adjourned his lower half did him no justice. I ripped my eyes away from him as he caught me eyeing him up. The heat rose up in my face as I turned my attention to the menu in front of me.

Glancing over the menu I saw so many things that I could dig into. I was truly having a difficult time deciding what I wanted. Just as I was about to decide I was interrupted by a male voice.

"Are you ready to order?" His accent wasn't as southern as I expected. It was smoother than most around here.

I looked up and noticed it was the man who had caught me staring at him. He placed my drink down on the glazed, wooden table with a gentle smile on his face.

"Actually, I was having a hard time choosing. Everything just looks so good," I said politely as I batted my eyelashes.

"Are you looking for something light or something that will fill ya up for weeks, ma'am?"

"I'm traveling back to Monroe after this, so something light preferably."

"In that case, our blackened catfish would suit you just fine."

He certainly had his way with words. He was very polite and cared about his costumers. He must be the boss. You can always tell.

"That sounds great. Thanks, uh…"

"The name's Sam. Sam Merlotte." He held out his hand.

I took Sam's hand in mine, returning the favor, "Thanks, Sam. I'm Olla. Olla Breaux." I attempted to mock him kindly.

He chuckled a bit, "It's nice to meet a pretty girl like yourself."

And with those last words, he walked away to place my order. I was sincerely mesmerized by his appearance and his personality.

An older lady must have caught me watching him. I just couldn't get away with anything today. She was a heavy set woman with permed blonde hair and blue eyes. "I would bang Sam Merlotte like a screen door in a hurricane."

I turned my head towards the window and laughed until my eyes began to water.

"You must not be from around here." I heard the elderly woman say as she turned back towards her friends who were all chuckling.

A few minutes passed as I slowly sipped my beer that was doing anything but quenching my thirst. As I was observing my surroundings Mr. Sam Merlotte was making his way back over to my table with my plate of food and two more beers. I was slightly confused.

Sam sat the plate down in front of me. It smelled delightful and I couldn't wait to devour the fish and potato salad, but I was shocked when Sam sat down across from me. He slid one beer towards me and kept the other to himself.

"It's on me. Don't worry about it."

I smiled up at him, taken back by his actions, my eyes wide, "Is this your way of picking up chicks? Getting them drunk?" I said seriously. One could tell he quickly became nervous. He body tensed up. I let out a quiet laugh, "I'm just kidding. I thank you."

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here with you. You seemed a bit lonely over here all by yourself."

Sam was dead on. I was feeling very lonely. It's never fun being alone in a crowded bar, sipping on a beer.

"Well maybe I'll be a little less lonely now, "I smiled genuinely.


End file.
